


Strawberry Blond(e)

by jellybeantarot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Ouch, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Song: Strawberry Blond (Mitski), Title from a Mitski Song, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, and comfort in friendship form kinda, i was feeling very sad and very gay, not too hurty, the first two relationships are a lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeantarot/pseuds/jellybeantarot
Summary: It was seventh year, and Luna was fine. She was definitely okay, except maybe not at all.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 23





	Strawberry Blond(e)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from 'strawberry blond' by mitski!

When she was kept prisoner in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, Luna thought a lot. Later, she concluded that it was her thoughts that kept her sane, but many people thought _that_ went away before she was even captured, so maybe not. She did know that it was her thoughts that helped her, comforted her, in some way.

She thought of Neville, and how his smiles changed from that of unused wariness to excited whenever he talked about magical plants. 

Hermione, and her love for knowledge and her unrelenting loyalty to her friends. 

Ron, and his passion for Quidditch and chess. 

Harry, and how he was able to rise above the pressures set for him to be able to do what was necessary. How he asked Luna to Professor Slughorn’s Christmas party even if it was just because he was desperate for a date, and she was in the right place at the right time. How he was always willing to risk his life for others, and how that was noble, but sad. That broke Luna’s heart, just a little. 

She also thought of Ginny. 

Ginny and her fight to be more than just the youngest Weasley or the girl Weasley, but the Chaser, the Hexer. Ginny’s drive to fight for what was right even if she could leave unscathed if she so desired. 

How she lit up when she got on a broom or when simply playing with her pygmy puff, Arnold. 

How she would sometimes whisper to Luna, _‘I still get nightmares about him sometimes. I hear his voice, comforting me, and then he takes the diary, and I wake up,’_ and Luna would hug her, and they would both feel much better. 

How her red hair, not as fiery as her brothers’, was much more beautiful and made Luna feel a bit funny. 

And then, Luna would feel sick, because the red of the blood staining the stone walls of the dungeon was not the same color as Ginny’s hair, and Ginny was fighting at Hogwarts, and Luna was captured. 

But then, she saw the bright light from the door opening, and the screams, and that was, but it couldn’t have been-

_“Harry? Ron? Is that you?”_

\- 

Her thoughts continued to keep her company during seventh year. 

For most of her life, Luna was, unfortunately, almost always either alone or lonely. Father said she was just eccentric, that most people are too concerned with fitting in that they dislike anything remotely different. The other students said she was _Loony,_ and she didn’t know how it could still hurt just as much seven years later. 

So, she had to rely on the creatures only she could see for company, even if they were more dull after the dungeons, where they had disappeared completely.

She thought things would change after that last year, but for the most part, they didn’t. Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to get their NEWTS in what was dubbed their ‘eighth year,’ as did Neville, but he was also apprenticing under Professor Sprout. Ginny was also there for her seventh year, just like Luna. 

Luna thought that Ginny and Harry had broken up, which they did, but they had also gotten back together, after everything. Which was fine! They deserved happiness after everything that happened! Of course!

Yet. 

The way Draco Malfoy looked at Harry was achingly similar to how Luna looked at Ginny. 

-

Draco Malfoy was a very confusing person. 

A lot of people said Luna was as well, but Luna believed in one thing above all else, and it wasn’t confusing, not to her- everyone deserves forgiveness. 

When she said this to Draco Malfoy, he laughed a very devastating laugh. 

“Right, I’m sure. Just like the Dark Lord would deserve forgiveness, if only Potter hadn’t spelled him dead, of course. Like my father, who tortured you, deserves forgiveness. Like my aunt, who- who-” Draco’s voice broke off, his eyes squeezed closed, small drops of tears escaping. 

He had a lot to be forgiven for, Luna acknowledged. But what confused her about him was that he didn’t seem to _want_ to be forgiven. 

“Draco,” Luna said. “It’s completely alright to be sad, sometimes. Our emotions have a way of getting out, whether we want them to or not. A good cry won’t be quite as bad if you have a sturdy handkerchief in your pocket.” 

Draco laughed wetly. “How wonderful! I’ll just have to cast an Extension Charm on all my pockets, then, for all the handkerchiefs I need.”

“Hermione Granger knows a very good one, if you would like to ask her,” Luna added, and passed him one of her very nice embroidered ones. 

He took it. 

“Hermione Granger saved the world from people like me,” he breathed, and delicately patted the handkerchief against the tears that rested on his cheeks. 

Luna placed her pale hand atop Draco’s. “Hermione Granger saved the world for everyone.” 

He looked up at Luna, and she smiled. “It’s very easy to dwell on our past, Draco, but why do that when one can live for the future?” 

He did not respond, that time. 

-

Luna ached for her, and she wasn’t sure for how long, or when it started. 

Maybe it had begun in first year, when Ginny was the only one to ever volunteer to be partners with Luna in the classes Ravenclaws had shared with Gryffindors. Or, maybe it was fourth year, when they helped each other cast the Patronus Charm, and then feeling a distinct sense of _wrongness_ when Ginny left with Dean instead of her, the splashes of bright blue light _(a_ _hare chasing a horse)_ lingering behind her eyes hours after Harry’s tutoring sessions had ended.

Or, it was during sixth year, watching Neville and Ginny labor over their plans to free students from the tortuous detentions set by the Carrows; or when the three tried to break the sword out of Headmaster Snape’s office; or when Luna gently wiped away the too-red blood from the crown of Ginny’s head after they had gotten caught, and feeling a sense of helplessness herself when Ginny’s eyes looked up at her through strands of strawberry blonde.

But it was seventh year, when the worst was over, that Luna knew that she loved her. 

Ginny now whispered, _‘I think he might be the one,’_ and Luna would reply, _‘how wonderful! I’m so happy for you!’_ and they would paint each other’s nails, and Luna wouldn’t show just how much each smile that she wished was meant for her, but was really for him, splintered through her heart every time.

Harry would smile at Luna, and ask, _‘how’s your dad then, is he better?’_ and Luna would smile back, and say, _‘he’s still out of sorts, but I’ll tell him you asked after him, he requested for me to tell you that he feels very sorry for what he did, again,’_ and Harry would be uncomfortable, the nargles swarming his person, but he would still return to ask her every week. Then, he would swoop down to kiss Ginny, and she would playfully swat him away, but always kiss back.

Draco continued to watch Harry, and cry, while Luna repeated her forgiveness, and stroked his back.

Luna ached.

She’d lost too much, though, too much time and friendship and innocence, and she wouldn't lose more if she could help it. So, she whispered with Ginny, and smiled at Harry, and listened to and talked with Draco, and she told herself that it was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> but the vibe is 'nobody' by mitski!
> 
> this is very rushed, disjointed, and very not mesh-y, but i wanted to write it and post it, so i hope it was still alright ●﹏●
> 
> when i started this i did intend for a happy ending, but whoops my fingers slipped and now it's luna sad time.


End file.
